


Rotational Symmetry

by melagan



Series: Quantifiable [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan





	Rotational Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krysalys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysalys/gifts).



John guided Rodney to the bed. He bit back the smug smile teasing at the corners of his mouth before Rodney had a chance to see. But oh, it was more than gratifying to have Rodney compliant under his touch, not to mention how rare an occurrence. McKay was nearly purring as he leaned into John.

For a moment, he imagined how nice if it worked this way out in the field. Yet, John knew McKay needed that prickly, sharp edge of his personality because it came with a streak of stubborn that had saved their lives more times than he wanted to count. No, truth was, John wouldn't change a thing about the man even if he could.

"I know you remember what I told you," John said. He tugged the towel away from Rodney's waist and tossed it aside. "You don't need this. When I said I was going to dry you off with my tongue, I meant it." 

Rodney's hair was sticking up in baby-fine tuffs. His damp, heat-flushed skin looked exactly as soft and touchable as John knew it to be. Oh yes, he intended to spend a long time touching. 

The late afternoon sun filtered in through the amber and teal windowpanes, painting John's room with a soft glow. The light caught the edge of Rodney's eyelashes, frosting them in gold, and giving him an ethereal look, completely contrary to the solid build of his body. He laid spread out over John's bed, body languid and expression expectant. It was one more contradiction to add to John's growing list. 

Since knowing him, John had seen McKay be brilliant yet clueless. Stood next to him while he was both caustic to his peers and oddly vulnerable with his team. The man was stingy with compliments but could be incredibly generous with his time. He'd rail against any inference with his work and yet spend hours ordering every baby item from Earth he could get his hands on while bargaining for precious cargo space on the _Daedalus._

One thing was certain, John would never be bored with McKay at his side and in his bed. Not if it took years. Damn it, he wanted years. The kind of thing that almost happened this morning could never happen again. Seeing Rodney knee-deep in muck and sinking – oblivious to the danger he was in – too preoccupied to notice because of some damn readings… John ground his molars. Fuck no, that wasn't happening again. 

Determination settled on his shoulders. John could ignore the demands of his hard-on a little longer. So what if the heft of his balls and the heavy sway of his cock made his intentions clear, his needs known. Rodney should see exactly how much John wanted him. 

Something must have shown in his face as well because Rodney's eyes grew round as he stared at John. He shifted nervously on the bed and that's when John saw it. A quick flash of the mark on Rodney's inner thigh. A mark he'd made. John struggled to keep from pushing Rodney down rough and hard against the sheets. Pinning McKay under him so he couldn’t move while John bit and sucked at that same mark, making it darker, larger – needing everyone to see.

"John?"

The sound of Rodney's voice saying his name undid him and John broke. All he knew was that he had to put his print everywhere on Rodney's skin – everywhere. John found himself tangled with Rodney on the bed with no memory of how he got there. They were kissing – kissing – kissing. Rough, harsh, gasping kisses until it wasn't rough at all. 

It was Rodney – all Rodney – who turned their kisses soft and tender. Rodney who gentled John, using his hand, his mouth, and quiet purrs of satisfaction that made John's skin sing. Fuck, how was John ever supposed to not want all of this? If he could, he'd leave his fingerprints all over Rodney's skin. Let them see. Let them all see.

John pushed his cock against the soft skin of Rodney's hip as he whined into Rodney's tender neck. "Turn over. I need…" John's voice trailed off as McKay complied and he was suddenly presented with Rodney's lush, heart-shaped ass. 

Rodney cocked his head to look at him through long eyelashes. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I'll show you tongue." John ran his hands down over the long slope of Rodney's shoulders and back. He paused just at the rise of Rodney's ass. This he wanted to savor. Protect, tease, flirt. Devour. 

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention but I'm not sure that's where I want beard burn," Rodney said, twisting to look at John. 

John sat back and scratched at his bristles. "Huh, guess I should have shaved first." A slow smile teased his features as he looked at his handwork. Rodney had a rash of red marking every place John had kissed.

"Yes, yes, enjoy your handiwork. I can practically hear you preening as if the look on your face wasn't enough." Rodney reached out and pulled John down next to him "But I believe it's my turn now."

With surprising agility, Rodney twisted, and suddenly John found himself lying under McKay and staring into wide, blue eyes. John could have reversed their position; it wouldn't have taken much. Yet, he hesitated because there was a new, completely unanticipated fission of pleasure curling in his gut. Through hooded eyes, John watched, waiting to see what Rodney would do next. 

Oh god. When Rodney said it was his turn, he meant it. John arched up, trying to get more of Rodney's touch as those strong, capable hands played over his body. Everywhere his hands went, his mouth followed. His mouth – his _mouth._ John fought to catch his breath as he was sucked, kissed, and licked from eyebrows to toes. Every damn time the pressure turned intense – almost enough to satisfy – John would rut into it. Then Rodney would pull back, making his touch feather-light, and pulling a groan of frustration from John. Bastard. 

"I think…" Rodney said, "I found my spot." 

John narrowed his eyes, not sure he liked where that statement was going. 

Rodney bent his head with clear intent while John hung onto the bed sheets like a drowning man. John cursed, unable to control the shaking in his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut, helpless to control the way his hips lifted, cock relentlessly seeking Rodney's mouth. When John opened his eyes, Rodney was licking his lips. His expressive face warred with shyness and satisfaction. 

John stared, fascinated at the mark Rodney had made on the inside of his thigh. It was a near mirror image of the one he'd left on Rodney's. Drawing in a breath, John reached down and stroked his fingertips over it. Fuck. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, so turned on he could barely think straight. That had to be it, otherwise he never would have said to Rodney, "Do that again and I'll come."

And really, he should have known that kind of admission was pure incentive for Rodney McKay. Before John could groan out a word of protest, Rodney's teeth grazed that same mark. John's head snapped back down on the pillow as his body arched under Rodney's bite. 

Blinking through the white-hot-dizziness, head still spinning from the best orgasm of his life, he heard Rodney's smug voice as his senses came back online. 

"Hmm—" Rodney hummed, and fuck, John could already hear the smug satisfaction in Rodney's voice. He watched as Rodney wiped John's come from his chin, blue eyes sparkling in delight.

Still smiling, Rodney rubbed his thumb over the new mark. "I admit it, John, I didn't believe you when you said you could come from this." His expression turned serious. "Have I mentioned I like it when you're right?"

John gasped as Rodney leaned down and kissed the darkening bruise. He couldn't come again and he knew it, but damn… John reached down and curled his fingers in Rodney's hair, holding on. 

Holding on. That's what was going to get them through this day, the next, and the next, despite a galaxy that wanted to eat them alive. Holding on.

Just what he and McKay did best.

~*~ 


End file.
